retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
In this season of Barney & Friends, there's even more new stuff -- a treehouse, Stella the Storyteller, and some new cast members that only appear for this season, due to the fact that the returning cast members from the past season will also appear for the last time here. The third season started off with 15 new episodes from February 27, 1995 to March 17, 1995, and the last five originally aired from October 2–6, 1995. Episodes Shawn and the Beanstalk Barney and his friends learn a lesson all about sharing. Shawn is featured in his a version of "Jack and the Beanstalk." If the Shoe Fits... B.J. and Baby Bop decide that it is time for them to get new shoes. Barney and the gang help them out by coming up with an idea to make their old shoes look new again. Room for Everyone Barney and Friends spend time together learning how everyone is special in their own way. I Can Be a Firefighter! B.J. decides that he wants to become a firefighter and announces it to his friends. Firefighter Frank visits the gang and teaches them all about fire safety in the home. Shopping for a Surprise! Someone is having a surprise party in the classroom and Barney and Baby Bop go shopping for different items that they need. Anyway You Slice It All of the kids are helping to put on an International Festival at their School. Barney goes to each of the booths with them and they sing songs about different countries. Even Stella the Storyteller stops by to share a tale. Twice is Nice! Barney and his friends get to meet some new friends, who happen to be twins! Their names are Ashley and Alissa. All of the kids get to know each other better by helping out with a scavenger hunt. On the Move Barney and B.J. welcome new children to the classroom. Kenneth joins the gang for songs and games and gets to play with the Barney Bag. Derek and Tina pay their old friends a visit to make the day complete. A Welcome Home Barney and his friends need to find someone to adopt a cute little puppy. They learn that taking on a pet in your home requires a lot of responsibility. Classical Cleanup Baby Bop is dancing around the classroom to some music and accidentally makes a big mess. Barney and his friends all pitch in to help her clean up. Then the kids share with Barney some of the household chores that they do at home. Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends It's show and tell day at school and the kids get to bring their pets to school. They each get tell how their pet is special to them and how they help out by taking care of them. Gone Fishing! The theme for today with Barney is the sea and the creatures that live there. They also learn about taking turns while singing different fishy songs. At Home with Animals A rainstorm is on the way, so Barney and his friends go up in the treehouse where they discover a bird's nest. This leads to a lesson on animals and their different types of homes that they live in. It's Raining, It's Pouring... It's raining outside today, so the kids are inside playing when the author, Tomie dePaola comes to visit. Tomie likes to draw pictures of his favorite things, and the kids share what they like to do on a rainy day. Camera Safari Barney magically transforms the playground into a jungle! Everyone gets to go exploring and some of the kids bring their cameras to take pictures of some of the wildlife that they get to see. Baby Bop gets confused between a tiger and a kitty cat, so Barney teaches everyone that there are different species of "cats" living in our world. Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? Barney and his friends keep hearing trains passing through the playground, but they can't seem to get outside in time to see them. Stella the Storyteller stops by to tell one of her wonderful stories about trains. Are We There Yet The children use their imaginations to create a car for Barney. They use the car to take an imaginary trip and learn safey rules as they sing along with the radio. Ship Ahoy! Stella the Storyteller stops by and is anxious to tell them a story about pirate. They all pretend to sail aboard a ship that takes them to a faraway island. Following the clues that Stella has prepared, they finally find the lost treasure! Hats Off to B.J.! B.J. comes running to the playground and announces that he lost his very favorite red hat! The children decide that they need to help him find it. Along the way, B.J. tries on some different types of hats, but he really misses his baseball cap. Luckily, at the end, B.J. gets a package from the mailman and inside is his long lost hat! Up We Go! Barney and the gang are playing outside on the playground when some rhymes written on paper airplanes mysteriously appear from the sky. They each get to take turns reading the rhyme and ask Barney what they mean. In the end, Barney has a special flying surprise for B.J.! Funding When the first 15 Season 3 episodes originally aired, they had end credits that were as long as Seasons 1-2, and the season was funded by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and "Viewers Like You" (the same sponsors from the first season). Another two underwriters, Chuck E. Cheese's and Mead Johnson, joined the show starting on September 11, 1995, one week after Labor Day, for funding of further reruns of this season of Barney & Friends, along with five new episodes that aired on the first week of October. On reruns from November 1997 and later, the Barney Says segment was removed from all Season 3 episodes. At that time, Mead Johnson left the show, and there were two new underwriters -- Chef Jr. and Kellogg's, which also funded Season 4. The Corporation for Public Broadcasting also left the show in 1998 (a couple months before Season 5 premiered) with no additional changes to the sponsors, and PBS officially ended broadcasts of the first three seasons in 1999. However, the fundings remained unchanged until 2000, when Chef Jr. last sponsored the show. Category:Barney & Friends Category:Released in 1995 Category:Discontinued in 1999 Category:Released in 2007 Category:Discontinued in 2007 Category:Discontinued in 2011